


Mickey & Friends: The Omorashi Friendship

by irvinegamer



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Desperation, Disney, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvinegamer/pseuds/irvinegamer
Summary: This is the non-yaoi version that involves a comforting friendship of the main Disney trio.





	Mickey & Friends: The Omorashi Friendship

Disney Omorashi  
Mickey & Friends  
The Omorashi Friendship

It is a hot summer day in Toontown, and what many Toons would do is to go out to a beach, a pool, or anything water-related.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy decided to go out to town for the day. Hot and sweaty as they walked in town deciding what to do.  
Mickey and Donald dressed in their usual outfits, but Goofy wears his casual short and shorts.

“Gosh, it sure it hot out here. What do you two want to do?” Asked Goofy, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

They stood thinking for the moment, then Donald decided “Let’s so sailing.”

“Sailing, that sounds great. It’ll give us lots of air and wind.” Said Mickey.

So they decided to go on a boat ride for some wind and fun. The best place out of town contains all kinds of boats. But with one problem, Pete is in charge of the place. But all the other places with boats are sold out for the day.

Mickey sighed and said, “Well, what other choice do we have?”

The trio went into a restaurant that serves deep-fried fish, seeing that it’s well-stocked full of all kinds of food supplies.

“Good thing Monstro didn’t eat all the fish.” Said Goofy.

They took a seat at the booth near the window to get a nice view of the nearby ocean. They caught a far-view sight of an albatross carrying Bernard and Bianca. Wondering if that’s Orville or Wilbur.

“Wow, looks beautiful from here.” Said Goofy, after he and the others ordered their food.

“Yeah, and I heard there’s a city that’s also beautiful.” Said Donald.

“You mean Zootopia?” Asked Mickey.

“Yeah, my nephews wanted to travel to see what Zootopia is like. They’re probably urging Uncle Scrooge to go.”

“Wouldn’t Mr. McDuck be interested in Zootopia?” asked Mickey

“Nah, he wouldn’t leave Duckburg to go places that easily. Said it’ll cost too much.” Said Donald.

“Why can’t he have Launchpad McQuack fly him to Zootopia?” asked Goofy.

Donald thought over, thinking that’s a good question. But then he guessed “He wouldn’t go to Zootopia unless there’s a way for him to make money there. Besides he’s probably afraid Launchpad would crash the place on their city.”

Mickey and Goofy chuckled, imagining the possibilities with Scrooge and Launchpad there.

“Oswald wanted to go there too. He was impressed to see it’s under protection from Judy Hopps. He often mentions her when talking about Zootopia.” Said Mickey.

“A-hyuck, with Robin Hood partnered with her.” Said Goofy.

“Actually that’s a different fox.” Said Mickey.

“I thought it was Honest John when I first heard of him.” Said Donald.

“As far as I know, it is a city full of crimes a little.” said Mickey.

“But not as dirty as St. Canard.” said Donald

The food was tasty, but the trios were rather more thirsty than hungry. Mickey and Donald ordered some coke, while Goofy goes for a milkshake. They all also had 2 cups of water.

“Man, I don’t think I’ll stop being thirsty.” Said Mickey, drinking another cup of water.

“Me either.” Said Donald, drinking coke while looking over at another table with Fidget drinking “Rodent’s Delight”.

After they ate, they started to head towards the rental boat rides. Donald started getting hyper.

"O'boy, o'boy, o'boy!" Said Donald excitedly.

But the trio were stopped by Pete.

“Not so fast, $25 for boat ride” Said Pete

“What, but it says it’s discounted for only $18 this season.” Said Mickey

“Well the discount is expired.” Said Pete, as he grabs the discount sign and rips it in half.

“HEY, WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA?” Said Donald, throwing his usual temper tantrum.

“You can’t do that.” Said Mickey sternly.

“Oh can’t I? I’m in charge here.” Said Pete with an evil grin. “So it’s $25 or SCRAM”

“Ok ok, we’ll pay you.” Said Mickey rudely, giving Pete $25.

“$25 from each of you” Pete Clarified

"Aw, phooey!" Said Donald, taking out a 20 and a 5.

"Gawrsh! I didn’t think it would cost that much." Said Goofy.

So they each paid Pete $25 and he reluctantly let him use the rental speedboat.

They managed to start the engine, unhooked the anchor, and the boat rides away from shore. The trio starts to feel better as feel the wind.

"Oh, boy! This is Fun!" Said Mickey

Looking at some beautiful views of cities and towns from far distances, feeling the wind of the summer times, such a good feeling. They wave to the surfers nearby; Nani, Lilo, and Stitch. They’re wishing that Tinker Bell were here so that she could send out pixie dust to them and fly around on the boat.  
They can also see Flounder swimming around with Nemo.

“Boy I love the feel of this wind.” Said Donald, enjoying the feeling.

“Wonder what Pocahontas meant by ‘painting colors of a wind’.” Said Goofy, being silly and reminded of her song.

As soon as they stopped the boat, they decided to relax and enjoy the nice relaxing time on the boat.

“Aaaww, this is my favorite time yet.” Said Donald, walking to the side of the boat and dipped his feet in the water while lying down.

Mickey took his yellow shoes off and joined Donald in the relaxation, lying down next to him with his bare feet on water next to Donald’s. Goofy continued to sing, but sung something else.

“Hey Mick, how’s your brother Oswald?” Asked Donald

“He’s doing great, he got really excited to go to Disneyland to meet his admirers. I’m so happy for him” Said Mickey with a smile

“Maybe he should appear in one of my TV shows” Suggest Donald

‘Mmhm, that might be interesting.’ Mickey thought to himself as he looked up the sky, seeing a rainbow.

“Beautiful rainbow.” Said Donald, putting his hand on Mickey’s hand.

“Reminds me of the Pastoral Symphony.” Said Mickey, feeling Donald’s feet touching his own underwater.

10 minutes later, Mickey begins to feel a hit on his bladder, but decided to ignore it for now.  
Donald blushed some as he felt a small kick in his bladder too, but they were having so much fun. 

20 more minutes later, they got up and Mickey dried his feet before putting his yellow shoes back on. He fidgeted a little has his bladder kicks him again; he begins to see he’ll need the bathroom. But he decided to wait until the fun is over for Goofy and Donald without disappointing them.  
Another 10 minutes later Donald approached Mickey looking a bit worried.

“Do you think we should get back to shore?” Asked Donald, fidgeting.

Then they suddenly hear a yell from Pete “ALRIGHT, TIME’S UP! GET OUT OF THE BOAT!” 

Mickey gave a giggle “I guess that answered your question.”

They turned to Goofy “Get ready to start the engine” Said Mickey

“Ok A-hyuck!” Said Goofy while turning the key.

But for some reason, the boat is not running. Goofy looked confused as he started to worry Donald and Mickey.

“Mmhmm, sonethin’ wrong here” Said Goofy

“Urgh, can you hurry up a bit.” Said Donald impatiently 

“What’s wrong Donald?” Asked Mickey

“Nothing” Donald lied while shifting a bit.

Donald knew he couldn’t just go in the water, pissing in the ocean would anger Pete enough to kill them. 

“WHAT is TAKING you so long? HURRY UP or I’LL GET YOU” Yelled Pete

“Oh boy I hope we can get this boat working again” Said Mickey, getting nervous by both Pete’s threats and his bladder.

“I don’t think I can get this to work” Said Goofy, trying to get the key in.

Mickey looked over to what Goofy was doing, it turns out he is trying to use the wrong key.

“Goofy, it’s this key!” Said Mickey, correcting him.

“Oh, Gawrsh!” Goofy giggled at his own mistakes. But he too started to feel a kick in his bladder.

And they finally started moving the boat, about time for that. But they’re still a bit far from shore.

Mickey noticed Donald shifting a lot “Donald, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just don’t want Pete to come after us.” Said Donald

It didn’t fool Mickey. “You’re shifting a lot.”

Donald blushed a bit and finally confessed “I need to pee”

Mickey was surprised a bit that Donald had to go as much as he does.

Mickey puts his hand on Donald’s shoulder “It’s ok to tell me that. And Golly, I have to pee too.”

Donald smiled a bit that Mickey is this friendly, but felt pain in his bladder.  
  
He could hold it, he knew he could. Donald was squirming a bit but stopped getting himself in control too. 

They also noticed that Goofy was fidgeting too, guess all three of them needed a bathroom.

It took them 7 mintues to finally get back on shore and tied the boat on the dock. They then noticed a bathroom close by, and were about to head to it, only to be stopped by Pete once again. 

“Where are you going?” Asked Pete, regardless that he knows where.

“To the bathroom” Said Mickey

"That would cost you extras" Said Pete

“But we got no more money” Said Mickey

“Then get out of here and go pee somewhere else.” Said Pete

“QUACK!!, You can’t charge us just for the bathroom!” Said Donald

“Oh yeah?” Said Pete, holding a bottled water.  
Donald really wanted to punch Pete for this, but he found himself holding his crotch in front of Pete.

“Looks like baby ducky is going to pee himself” Said Pete as he poor his bottle water into his glass cup.

“WHY YOU!” Yellow Donald and he threw his temper tantrum, but Mickey grabbed him knowing it’s not going to work out.

Suddenly Donald stopped struggling and felt a drop escape him, landing between his feet. Donald blushed as he grabbed his crotch from any more leaking.

“Come on Donald, let’s go find another bathroom” Said Mickey, rubbing Donald’s shoulder.

The trio walked away as Pete gave away his laugh as how Donald almost wet himself, hoping that Donald doesn’t make it to the bathroom.  
  
The trio walked around town, but there’s so many people occupying bathrooms. And other places have the same problem, bathrooms for paying customers only.  
Mickey begins to put one hand on his crotch, he’s getting as desperate as Donald. Goofy begins to hold his crotch too.

“Aaww man, I have to go so badly.” Donald wined, keeping both his hands down his crotch.

“Just trying thinkin’ of something else.” said Goofy

“Like what?” asked Donald irritably.

“Like how the Junior Woodchucks can learn to sail, or The Liquidator spamming his ads to sell his brand of water………”

“NOT HELPING!” Donald yelled to stop Goofy from mentioning anything related to water.

“Maybe we should head for the clubhouse.” Said Mickey

"The clubhouse is too far, I wont make it" Donald murmured shyly. 

Mickey thought over for a moment in desperation, almost leading to his pee-pee dance. But then looked over and noticed a bathroom nearby. “Let’s try this bathroom.” Said Mickey.  
The bathroom looked deserted at first. But as they got closer, they noticed it’s being guarded by Bonkers D. Bobcat.

“Oh, hello Mickey. Hello Donald, hello Goofy. How are you guys?” Asked Bonkers.

“Hey Bonkers, is this bathroom available?” Asked Mickey, hopping foot to foot.

“Um, actually it’s out of order. Most of the stalls were broken in there and…” Bonkers was cut off as he spotted Mr. Toad speeding his motorcar in Toontown.

“HEY, STOP! That’s dangerous you know.” Yelled Bonkers as he chased after Mr. Toad all over town, leaving the bathroom unattended.

“Come on, let’s go in.” Said Donald.

“Bu..But Bonkers said it’s out of order.” Said Mickey, doing a potty dance.

“I don’t care, I just need to pee.” Said Donald, keeping his hands on his abdomen.

As they are approaching a small hidden restroom, Mickey began to feel a drop of pee into his underwear. That made Mickey stop for the moment as he holds his crotch with both hands.

“Come on Mick, we’re almost there.” Said Goofy while getting desperate himself.

Donald stopped too for the moment, feeling a couple more leaks out of his crotch and onto his hands.  
They’re all close to wetting themselves now, but they could still make it.  
They walked shiftily into the small bathroom, but all the stalls were out of order. Only one stall was open.  
So they all started to race to the stall, with hands on their dicks. Mickey and Donald felt a couple more leaks as it interrupted their concentration. Giving Goofy a chance to take the stall.  
  
Donald and Mickey were so focused on not pissing themselves, but Donald can already feel a bit of pee touching his hands. Mickey’s red shorts are getting a bit wet now, with a drop hitting his shoe.

Since nobody else is around, Donald begins to hope that maybe he can pee in the corner and knowing that Mickey wouldn’t look. So Donald began to walk, but didn’t noticed there’s a wet floor on the way.  
As Donald begins to step on wet floor, he began to slip.  
Mickey noticed in time and ran to try to catch him, but he slipped too. And they landed on top of each other. Mickey on top of Donald. This resulted in pressure on both their bladders. 

Then it finally happened, Donald’s bladder exploded. He groaned and Mickey froze in shock as the feeling of Donald’s warm piss below him touched his legs. Then his shorts absorbs Donald’s piss. Donald is wetting himself and Mickey.

"I-im sorry Mickey..." Said Donald

"Its okay Donald, I... I can’t hold much longer either." Said Mickey

Then Mickey’s bladder exploded too, he began to pee in his red shorts uncontrollably, and onto Donald Duck.

“Oh Gosh! Aaahh” Screamed Mickey

Donald can see urine coming out of Mickey’s shorts, running down his bare legs and landing on Donald himself while Mickey lays on top of him. And Donald is still peeing too.

“Oh my goodness” Said Mickey

They both don’t know what to do but to just lay on each other while peeing themselves and all over each other, they both blush so hard on what is happening. It’s a double golden-shower.  
It took them a while to be in that position while peeing; finally after what seemed like over 2 minutes they both stopped peeing at the same time.

Some tears began to drop from Mickey’s eyes as he leans his head down next to Donald’s, feeling his cheek.

“I’m so sorry Donald, I didn’t mean to pee all over you” Said Mickey

"I... I’m sorry too, I just peed on you too.” Said Donald 

Mickey couldn’t help but wrapped his arms around Donald, hugging him close. Donald hugs Mickey back, showing that they both forgive each other.  
They felt each other’s comforts and warmth of their each others pee, somehow it feels so good they couldn’t let go of each other.  
Mickey also begins to feel hard for some reason, but he also felt Donald’s Duck getting hard too. They both realized they were turned on by all of this, making them blush harder in embarrassment. But they still continued to hug each other.  
  
Goofy was done at this point and once he came out of his stall, he noticed what happened to his two best friends. He felt bad for both Mickey and Donald as he watched them laying on each other in the ever-growing puddle of pee. It took half a minute for them both to notice Goofy watching them.  
  
"Goofy, please don’t think of us as babies..." Mickey said, looking at his tall floppy eared friend.

Goofy walks to them and puts his hand on Mickey’s back, stroking his back in comfort. Goofy felt it was his fault.

“I would never think of you as babies, you’re my best friends. Both of you.” Said Goofy, as he feels guilty. “Gawrsh, I didn’t realize you two needed to go that bad. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Well, accidents do happen to all of us. Right Donald?” Said Mickey

“Right” sniffed Donald.

“Let’s go home and get you guys cleaned up” Said Goofy

As Mickey and Donald finally let’s go of their hug, Goofy helped them up and they forgive him for taking the only stall. They also thanked him and walked home in silence. Making sure nobody sees them, Goofy promises to keep guard and make sure nobody approaches them.  
Goofy got the idea that incase anybody in public sees them with their soaked crotches, he took off his shirt and tied it around Mickey’s waist to hide his urine-filled shorts. Donald doesn’t wear pants, so he has a better chance not to be busted.

Luckily they didn’t attract too much attention as many people in Toontown were distracted by the messes Toad and Bonkers made from the chase. They managed to make it back to Goofy’s home, since it’s the closest one to them. Plus Mickey wouldn’t want Pluto to notice, and same for Donald with any of his family. Since he’s rarely alone with such a family.

As soon as they got inside, they felt the chill now that their urine-filled clothes gets cold with a bit of Goofy’s air-conditioning on. The first thing they all have in mind is the shower. Too bad Goofy only has one bathroom with a tub. Goofy prepares the bathtub for them while Mickey and Donald waits and debates.

“Go ahead Donald, you go first.” Said Mickey

“Nah, you go first.” Said Donald 

Then Mickey thought with a blush “How about we both take a shower, and bath.”

“Well I guess we could do that” Said Donald shyly.

Donald took off his shirt and hat as Mickey took off his urine-filled shorts and shoes.  
They stared at each other naked. They’ve seen each other naked before and usually it doesn’t matter.

“Ok guys, Bathtub is ready.” Said Goofy

“Ok” Said Donald and Mickey at the same time.

They both went into the bathroom, and stepped into the tub full of nice warm water. Donald went in with Mickey as they both sat down in the tub full of water and bubbled.  
Goofy picked up their urine-filled clothes to put into the laundry wash.

End of story, for now.


End file.
